dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Speadsea
Welcome Welcome Hi and welcome to the wiki. Very nice work on the League and Headlines articles. Please keep it coming :) Datasentinel (talk) 11:23, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you! I look forward to messing up more pages in this wikia fandom! I wonder if you can change the name of images in Category:DCUO Icons/Deeds from Headline_XXX to Deeds_XXX? Thanks in advance and happy holidays! Speadsea (talk) 23:07, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ::The files are renamed as requested. Datasentinel (talk) 08:11, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Catalyst Info Hi, I have removed the catalyst table you have added to the artifacts page. That page already has enough data on it. I know it is sometimes tempting to put as much info on a page as possible, but ideally it should be cleanly broken down to single subjects. Thus the teaser info for catalysts serves as a primer and if you want to know more, you can always browse to that page. Please do not try to merge those pages. Thanks. Datasentinel (talk) 18:25, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I saw you removed that. To be honest, I think certain pages would be better if they're merged together so users don't need to click through several pages on a subject, but in this case, my intention was simply to use the price table to replace the dated Marks of Victory information that was there. Thank you for your edit and instruction. Perhaps we shall speak again soon on your message board. Speadsea (talk) 00:59, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Quick Note Hi there, just a quick note to let you know that I have answered your questions on my talk page as far as I could. Please try to break them down next time. :) Datasentinel (talk) 14:59, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Icons Hi, just saw that you reworked a couple of icons. It is not advisable to cut the general icon size down to the colored frame since sometimes the depiction is larger than it. You may want to use https://tinypng.com/ to shrink the files sizes of icons and other images. I use it all the time and for every picture I upload here. Also, do you really want to rework all those icons to fully transparent background? We have over 3000 icons currently. Last but not least, very nice work on the Grants page. Really good addition to the wiki. Datasentinel (talk) 14:07, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Devs have confirmed that the official in-game icon size is 64px, which is also the size of the HD icons I've uploaded. When you see an item that is "out of the frame" it's because the border is smaller than that. :The size increase isn't significant and given the pristine quality I'll be quite hesitant about the compression process. Maybe I'll see how it loads when my connection gets degraded to slow but my answer would probably a no. I will keep the size in mind though as I do plan to upload some big pictures sometime later. :Reuploading all the icons is something I'd like to do (except for power, artifacts and augments ones, I cannot make work of them for some reason), but for the most part, I only refresh them when it's relevant to pages I'm editing. It also depends on my mood and I'm quite aware of what a Sisyphean task it is. :Also a small request: Can you change the name of File:Comm_Hawkman.png to Comm_Hawkman_Old? There is a new version of it and I'd like to keep them separate. :Speadsea (talk) 15:26, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Hey, ::I don't think icons here on the wiki have to have in-game size, who said that? Also I for example am playing on 1920x1200 screen size and see an icon cut out to 69x75 mm. HD perhaps was a de-facto standard five years ago, but now we have up to 4k. In fact you can always shrink larger sizes with the wiki's px attribute, but the other way around looks always trashy. However if you insist on 64 pixels just use '' ''. ::Also, please see or . The depiction is clearly larger than the colored frame. So, please include the dark frame around it as well. In the second icon, you'll even find a depiction which is larger than the dark frame. If I would cut the corners not belonging to the actual icon, information would be lost. ::The image quality of the shrinking service is quite good. The loss - if recognizable visually at all - is neglectable in most cases and it usually saves more than half the file size of any image. Again, this is just a suggestion, but please keep in mind that most users here access the wiki with their smartphones and since by far not everyone has a flat rate data tariff, image size does matter. ::Please rethink your approach. ::Datasentinel (talk) 16:37, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::I have to disagree with most of what you've written. :::The link about in-game icons being 64px is dated only a little more than a month ago, so there isn't much to refute it is the best possible quality version of the image, which is also why I described my pictures as HD (I wasn't thinking of the screen size). :::I see the frame you're describing is different than which I'm referring to. The dark frame isn't actually part of the icon, it is merely the representation of the empty slot behind the item. Below is a demonstration using one of your examples. My approach doesn't have a loss of information, only the unnecessary part is being cut out. ::: :::I upload them as 64px simply because that's how it's presented in the game. For the most part I shrink them down to half when used on tables where multiple icons are used, which does decrease the burden on the reader's network, and as they're originally presented in the item's page. They are already below 10kb without being shrunk down to 32px, which as I said earlier is not any more significant than the older version, thus I have to say I'm not really persuaded by your points. :::Please feel free to get back to me on these issues. :::Speadsea (talk) 17:44, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::Why make things simple when you can make them complicated? You'll end up with lots of different icon (file) sizes for all the exceptions in content unless you cut parts of the content and you will spend lots of time masking icons. ::::If you really want to rework all icons, go ahead. I started replacing old and mostly really blurry icons on this wiki back in 2013 and though I never made it a main quest, I am still not through seven years later. Sometimes you will even find old gif icons. I will fairly congratulate you after you have changed all of the 3200+ icons, until then I will disagree with you. ::::I would very much prefer having discussions about content than about formalities. These issues usually tend to result in lengthy discussions without any result. Which is better miles or kilometres? Free software or proprietary software? etc. pp. ::::Over and out Datasentinel (talk) 18:18, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::P.S.: I will not switch to your system as far as icons are concerned. It's more work and it does not make things better. :::::Very well, I'll see what I can do with 3200+ icons. :::::Can I at least have the file name change as requested? :::::Speadsea (talk) 20:01, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::::Done. Datasentinel (talk) 21:44, February 12, 2020 (UTC)